


Together, Safe

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Drama, Family, Fear, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Near Death Experiences, Relief, Reunions, Sibling Love, Sisters, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund is brought back from the brink of death to his family. Movieverse. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1581860">Failure</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together, Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Chronicles of Narnia_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to C.S. Lewis, and Walden Media and Walt Disney Pictures.

The pain creeping through Edmund’s body brought him to a semi-conscious state. He felt a chilling fire move through his limbs in an agonizing, slow journey. A black cold surrounded him. He sensed, but did not feel, his body jerk slightly. He sensed, but could not hear, the small gasps of air he took with much effort. All he could feel was the life draining away, leaving in its place a dead numbness. The fire was beginning to die out, while the cold increased, turning to ice. It would not be much longer now.

Suddenly, he tasted on his tongue something like the most delicious fruit drink. A whiff of its lovely scent drifted into his nostrils as the liquid ran down his throat. For a strange moment he did not feel the painful fire or cold and numbness. Nor did breath leave or come into him. His heart grew still. Only his mind was suddenly alert.

A hot breath gathered in his chest and flew through his arms and legs and neck. He felt the blood gaining life and racing through his veins; the feeling was returning to his fingers and toes. His heart began beating once more. The pain faded away like a bad dream as his body healed. The cold blackness melted; Edmund felt the warm sun on his face and wind ruffling his hair. Life returned to his body quickly, perhaps a little too quickly.

He heard himself cough hard several times and his head shook. He then lay still, listening to his heartbeat and his even breathing. Something like a sob sounded above him. Was he not alone? This question gave him the motivation to open his eyes. His lids felt heavy, but he willed them to creak open. The first view of the world was fuzzy. After closing his eyes for a moment, he peeked a second time. Everything came into focus.

There was Lucy on his right, smiling through her tears. And then Susan appeared, upside down above him. She, too, was shedding tears of joy. Relief and happiness filled Edmund as he looked at his sisters. They were safe. Then he saw Peter before him. Peter. He looked exhausted and bruised. He was staring at Ed with a mixture of fear and hope, looking as if he would begin sobbing himself at any moment. Never had he seen his brother so shaken.

Edmund stared back at him in disbelief. Peter was all right. He wasn’t… _gone_. He vaguely wondered how it was possible and what had become of the Witch, but those things he did not linger on; all that mattered was that Peter – _all his siblings_ – was fine. And he smiled weakly.

Suddenly he was pulled up nearly off the ground and found himself engulfed in Peter’s arms. His body ached in protest, but he bit back a groan. When he felt warm tears drip down his neck and heard his brother sniff, he, too, started to cry and hugged his brother in return.

He was a little disappointed when Peter pulled away. “When are you going to learn to do as you’re told?” his brother chuckled thickly, tears streaming down his face. Edmund could not yet speak around the lump in his throat and gave a watery smile in answer. It widened when Peter reached for him again. A moment later he felt Lucy’s small arms around them as she laughed. Susan completed the group hug.

They were finally a family. They were together, safe.

THE END


End file.
